


The water's getting colder

by partially_soul



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluffy, Hongjoong pov, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, am i projecting my feelings towards hongjoong on seonghwa?, and with that I mean hongjoong is cold and grumpy because of it, fireplaces and blankets and cuddles fluffy, hongjoong is very cold, just the monologue part though, no beta we die like men, not any of the other parts, please don't misunderstand, seonghwa is Whipped, shed in the woods, tiny bit of angst in the beginning, verryyy fluffly, wooyoung is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partially_soul/pseuds/partially_soul
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa get stranded together without electricity in a shed. It's snowing heavily outside and it's getting colder... what can they do to solve this?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	The water's getting colder

**Author's Note:**

> I just think there is not enough fluffy one-shots out there so I decided to contribute. This was written in one sitting and it's 2AM now, but I have no regrets at this moment in time.
> 
> For clarification: Seonghwa's speech has 'single apostrophes' and Hongjoong speech has "double apostrophes"
> 
> ps. bonus points if you get what song the title is a reference to ;)

Hongjoong felt his socks getting wet. His boots were deep in the snow, and his cotton gloves did not protect his hands enough from the cold. When Seonghwa had offered to take a walk this afternoon, Hongjoong was all for it. At the time, the ground was still visible. In the mean time, it had started snowing and it was already a few centimeters thick. Hongjoong never handled the cold well. The cold wind and wet socks made him shiver and he tried to retreat into his jacket. Luckily the shed they were staying at wasn’t too far away anymore, it was almost visible.

He saw Seonghwa’s eyes quivering while looking at him, but he stayed silent. Seonghwa wore a thick, padded jacket with padded boots and a fan-knit scarf. In conclusion: he was comfortable. Hongjoong rolled his eyed and tried to suppress another shiver. He really was already done with this and just wanted to take a hot shower, but he first had to get inside. Hongjoong trudged further into the snow, puffing annoyed with every big step he took, but Seonghwa seemed to keep up effortlessly.

When he finally reached the cabin, Hongjoong almost ripped the door open. Only, it was locked and he didn’t have the key.

“Joong, let me.” Seonghwa offered. Hongjoong was clearly annoyed, and Seonghwa was obviously very cautious. It only annoyed Hongjoong even more.

Seonghwa opened the door and held it open for Hongjoong. Hongjoong went in and flicked the lightswitch on. Only, the light didn’t go on.

“Nope. Not today. I can’t deal.” Hongjoong started to regret the entire trip at this point. It was Christmas time, and all the other members were off to family for a week. Hongjoong liked his parents, but not for more than 24 hours at a time. And Seonghwa’s parents were skiing in China, so they were left at the dorms together. Seonghwa had talked to Hongjoong about the idea of getting out of the dorms for a night or two, to still get the holiday feeling. That was solid reasoning, so Hongjoong had agreed.

Solid reasoning could kiss his ass right now. This was horrible. He picked his hat off his head and threw it on the floor in anger. “Rahhhh!” He screamed. Seonghwa came in after him and noticed the same thing. ‘Oh…’

“The snow must have meddled with the electricity!” Hongjoong raged. “I just want to be warm!”

‘Let me find a torch and check if we have hot water. You take off your boots, you’re shivering.’

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

It was too dark to see, but Seonghwa raised one brow in skepticism. He said nothing, but that conveyed his disappointment to Hongjoong well enough. Great, now he felt bad about being a dick to Seonghwa, too.

He put off his wet coat and socks while he heard rummaging in the kitchen. With the minimal light that got in from outside, he managed to get to the couch. He got his phone out of his pocket, and immediately got a notification that he had no connection. He signed and put it back into his pocket: he wasn’t even surprised anymore. The rummaging stopped and Seonghwa returned from the kitchen with a candle in his hand.

‘There was no torch that I could find, but there’s a bunch of candles and some matches. I couldn’t get any hot water from the tap, so let’s assume there is no heating as well. Let’s try and see if the fireplace is actually functional. That would solve both the warmth and light problem.’ He proposed while he set the candle next to the couch and sat down next to Hongjoong.

“There is no connection. No internet, no calling options. How are we going to figure this out?” Hongjoong asked. He had to admit to himself, he sounded exhausted. He felt like it, too.

‘We can figure that out tomorrow, I think. One step at a time, first we need to get warm.’ Hongjoong could only nod. ‘Just lay down, you’re obviously tired. I’ll figure out the fireplace.’

Hongjoong draped a blanket around himself while Seonghwa was busy with the matches and crumpled paper. After a while, a fire was crackling.

‘Let’s move the couch closer to the fireplace.’ Hongjoong didn’t protest and did as suggested.

They sat next to each other on the couch in silence, trying to get warm by the fire. It didn’t work for Hongjoong. Hongjoong sat closer to Seonghwa, trying to be subtle about seeking his body heat. Within seconds, Seonghwa’s arm was around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

Fuck being subtle, Hongjoong decided in that moment. He practically threw his legs and arms around Seonghwa and they fell back into the couch.

Eventually, they figured out a position that was comfortable for both and got Hongjoong warmed up enough. Seonghwa was sitting with his back to the high arm of the couch with some pillows behind him. His legs were stretched out and Hongjoong was lying on his side in between them. His ear was exactly over Seonghwa’s heartbeat. He clutched Seonghwa by the waist closer, and he heard the elders breath hitch. Hongjoong was very aware of how entangled they were. Seonghwa’s knees were next to his hips and his heartbeat was calming but loud. Seonghwa draped the blanket over them and then layed his hands on Hongjoon’s shoulder, embracing him for warmth. Hongjoong’s body rejected the sudden warmth at first, and he was shivering intensely. Seonghwa was slowly stroking his arms and his eyebrows were furrowed together, worried. Hongjoong felt enwrapped by Seonghwa on this couch.

He had never felt so protected and cared for.

‘Hongjoong, don’t you get sick on me right now.’

Hongjoong scoffed. “As if I have a say in the matter.”

It stayed silent, but Hongjoong’s shivers quieted down and eventually died out. When Seonghwa eventually spoke up again, Hongjoong was breathing slowly and deeply with his eyes closed.

‘Did I do something wrong? I feel like you’re mad at me.’

“I’m not mad.” Hongjoong weakly said. He snuggled his cheek against Seonghwa’s chest to prove it.

‘During half of our walk, you ignored me and you were obviously very annoyed and done with me.’

“I was annoyed at the snow and the cold, not at you.”

‘It felt like it was at me.’ Seonghwa rubbed his cheek at Hongjoongs hair. Hongjoong sighed contentedly.

“Well, it wasn’t.” Hongjoong explained softly while drawing circles on Seonghwa’s waist. “I’m not good at handling the cold, and I get really cold quickly. I wasn’t dressed for snowfall and my socks were wet. The electricity being off and there not being any warmth was just the final straw. But…maybe I kind of blamed you because I wanted to blame something. Or rather, someone.”

‘In my defense, I didn’t know it was going to snow either.’ Hongjoong laughed sleepily.

“You could have offered me your gloves. Or coat.”

‘That’s true, I’m sorry.’

“No, I was kidding. Don’t do that.”

Seonghwa laughed.

“I’m sorry that I dumped my frustrations on you. It wasn’t your fault.”

‘It’s okay. I just hope you get warm again… ever.’ Hongjoong let out a sigh representing a laugh, but he was already too sleepy.

“So we’re okay?”

‘Yeah, we’re more than okay.’ The soft stroking of his arm momentarily stopped. He was about to ask if Seonghwa was uncomfortable, when he felt the flutter of Seonghwa lips on his hair.

‘You’re so cute.’ Seonghwa muttered. ‘All cuddled up to me and warm and sleepy.’ Hongjoong blushed furiously. “W.. what?”

‘You know…’ Seonghwa said while wiping some hair from Hongjoongs forehead. ‘just, you. You’re so small.’ Hongjoong felt small. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Seonghwa laughed. ‘Sure. Just go to sleep. Let’s hope you’re not sick tomorrow morning.’

Hongjoong wanted to sleep, at least physically. But oh no, he was staying awake for this! “No, what do you mean? You never say stuff like this. What is happening?”

‘Nothing!’ Seonghwa shrieked. ‘I just thought that, and I said it.’

“You sound like Wooyoun- ouch! Why did you pinch me?”

‘You deserved it.’

It fell silent for a while, and Hongjoong noticed the fire almost died down.

“You’re pretty cute, too. Usually. Not now.”

‘Thank… you?’

“I mean, usually you can be cute if you want to. But now you just feel safe.”

‘Don’t say stuff like that.’ Seonghwa dismissed it, but the smile on his face was very much audible.

“Why not?” Hongjoong played along.

‘I… I might not be able to control myself.’

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? Are you Edward Cullen?” Hongjoong was fully awake now. He sat slightly upright and leaned his hands next to Seonghwa’s waist to support himself as he looked in his eyes. Seonghwa looked dead back at him. It was silent, again, while Hongjoong tried to convey confusion and Seonghwa was looking back very intensely.

Suddenly, Seonghwa’s lips were on his. They were present, but not forcing. Hongjoong was stunned and didn’t respond. After a few awkward seconds, Seonghwa pulled back. He tucked a strand of Hongjoongs hair behind his ear.

‘You’re just very adorable. Everything about you makes me want to pull you in for a hug, want to wrap you tight in a blanket and keep you in my pocket. Your hands are so tiny, I can’t help but want to compare them to mine. I love seeing my hand wrap around yours. Physically, you’re only a few centimeters smaller than I am, but it doesn’t feel like that. I can’t help it, whenever you get excited I just want to keep you close and protect you from the whole wide world, make you smile like that forever and ever.’

Well.

Hongjoong was not expecting THAT.

He was still too shocked to move, but he blinked in trying to process what just happened. So… is this a confession? Technically, Seonghwa didn’t say that he had a crush on him, was in love with him, or even that he was attracted to him. He just explained very rigorously that Hongjoong was cute and that he wanted to take care of him. That’s romantic. Right? Wait, he had kissed him!

Seonghwa’s monologue almost made him forget, but he did kiss him. So, definitely romantic.

Hongjoong realised he still hadn’t said anything, and it had been silent for a while now.

“I.. I don’t know what to say, Seonghwa.”

‘That’s fine, you don’t need to say anything. There’s no pressure or anything. It just came up and it’s the truth.’ Seonghwa shrugged. ‘Just… go back to how we were lying before and go to sleep. You need it.’

“No, no, no, sir. That’s not how this works! You are not going to kiss me, give a confession about how I’m the cutest thing you’ve ever seen and then gloss over it like it didn’t happen and say that I should just go to sleep! That’s not how the world works!” Hongjoong still took him up on his offer and lied back with his ear on Seonghwa’s chest. His loud heartbeat had not changed from before, but it suddenly came off as nervous.

Seonghwa was visibly trying to keep in his laugh. He started drawing shapes on Hongjoong’s back again. ‘Okay, then respond to me. What do you think about the fact that I think you are very cute?’

“First of all, that’s a shitty sentence. Secondly, forgive me for saying that, I’m just struggling to be serious in situations like this. And thirdly….” Hongjoong sighed. “I still don’t really know what to say, but I guess… I do like that you think I’m cute.” ‘Yeah?’ “Yeah.” Hongjoong felt like a schoolgirl, holding back a giggle.

“Yeah, I did. And I like that you said you wanted to protect me and keep me safe… I certainly feel very protected and safe.”

‘Goal accomplished, then. Any more comments?’

“I’m just shocked, I didn’t see this coming at all. ”

Seonghwa kinda shrugged, moving Hongjoong with him a little bit. ‘I didn’t either, so that’s totally fair.’ Hongjoong thought about what he wanted to say, and he was certain about it. He just had to find the courage to say it.

He burrowed his face in Seonghwa’s sweater. “Now that I had some time to get over the initial shock, though…. I would like to repeat that kiss.” Once he said it, he looked at Seonghwa’s face shyly, who was sporting a smile from ear to ear.

Seonghwa pulled on Hongjoongs side a bit, to signal him to sit up. As soon as Hongjoong was sitting more upright, Seonghwa’s lips were on his. Hongjoong closed his eyes and let himself feel the moment. Seonghwa was eager and enthousiastic, but not forceful. Hongjoong repositioned himself until he was straddling Seonghwa and holding his neck. Seonghwa continued holding him by the waist, but it was more tight now. They moved in unison, and it was nice and soft and innocent, but it quickly got more heated.

Hongjoong let out a small whimper and Seonghwa immediately pulled back from the kiss. They leaned their foreheads together and closed their eyes. ‘Contrary to anything else I’ve said, let’s just calm down a little bit.’ Hongjoong burst out laughing. He pecked Seonghwa on the lips one more time before lying down in their original position.

If he wasn’t exhausted and feeling safe before, now he completely did. He let out a content breath. “I really liked everything about this, but I WILL fall asleep any second right now.”

‘Sleep well, cutie. You make me so happy, you don’t even know.’ Seonghwa kissed his hair lovingly.

“You too.” Hongjoong managed to get out before falling asleep like a block. It didn’t take long for Seonghwa to fall asleep to the sound of his snores as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Seonghwa do be very lowkey about everything right? He was nervous af but also really sober about the whole ordeal, which I felt like made up for the drama that Hongjoong brought to the table a little bit.
> 
> Any feedback (positive and constructive criticism) is very much welcome!


End file.
